As a surgical oncologist and hepatopancreatobiliary surgeon, I specialize in the treatment of pancreatic tumors and tumors of the liver and bile ductsoal and I provide patients undergoing resection of localized tumor(s) with novel adjunctive therapies to prevent recurrence of their disease at a later time. The goal of this project is to bridge clinical and translational evaluation of GI cancers, which often forms the basis of hypothesis-driven basic research. I opened a new trial this year NCT03801915 Perioperative MVT-5873, a Fully Human Monoclonal Antibody Against a CA19-9 Epitope, for Operable CA 19-9 Producing Pancreatic Cancers, Cholangiocarcinomas, and Metastatic Colorectal Cancers.